Lost Love
by madokahagane123
Summary: Kyoya is always wondering about a certain brunette, but someone from his past makes him forget her. Short summary, and two chapters. Kyomado at first, but the main pairing is Nao (reader) x Kyoya. So it's basically a readerxkyoya fanfic, except that the reader is Nao. Any kyomado lovers out there to read the first part?


**Hi, I'm here with another story, this one's requested by Nao Yamito. Its a reader x Kyoya story, except that the reader is Nao Yamito. At first there is a lot of Kyomado. I'm a serious Kyomado lover and it's hard to pair-up Kyoya with anyone else**

**Enjoy, if u want to read this.**

The pine haired street boy, walked in the streets. Hands in pockets, head drooped low his cerulean eyes in shadows. The scarred blader always found himself thinking about a certain brunette, a mechanic and an available-at-all-times friend. Sometimes he shook his head to erase all the past memories and present thoughts, but she won't leave Kyoya Tategami's mind so easily.

Kyoya wasn't even the one to admit he missed her... he just was not like that. 'Get a grip on yourself idiot!' His inner-self often told him. But it was hard, really hard to forget those...

forget-me-not blue eyes, her pale skin and her sweet smile.

Kyoya found himself thinking about Madoka again. 'She left, why don't you forget her once and for all?!' Kyoya screamed in his head.

Kyoya stopped and realized he bumped into something... or someone.

He looked down to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. For a minute he successfully forgot about Madoka and his thoughts drifted to the girl laying on the ground infront of him. She had green hair just like Kyoya's which was tied in a messy loose bun. She had indigo eyes, which reminded Kyoya of his mother.

Kyoya helped her up, still lost in thoughts, that the girl said "I'm Nao, you?"

"I'm Kyoya ". And before Kyoya could say anything else Nao spoke again in her cheerful voice "You look troubled, is everything ok?"

Kyoya tilted his head and thought, 'should he tell strangers or not?'. After a few seconds, he decided against it. 'No I won't tell her'

"Everything's fine, and you should be minding your own business." With that he turned around and started to walk away, but he stopped, a hand held his hand.

It was the same girl, Nao. "Can you stay with me, I don't like to roam around on my own in strange places" Nao looked at Kyoya with pleading eyes.

Kyoya didn't want to be rude so he nodded. The green-haired blader didn't feel empty anymore... he felt a lot better, he didn't miss Madoka all the way back to the warehouse. The warehouse was Kyoya's home. He felt a tap on the shoulder, and then remembered that he TOTALLY, forgot about Nao.

Nao , who wasn't used to such places, more than anything looked terrified, but by the look on Kyoya's face, she came to know it was the only place which Kyoya could call home. Nao settled in a corner. Kyoya raised an eyebrow "Don't you have anything else to do? I mean, why are you here at bey metal city?"

"I'm lost" the green-haired girl replied.

"Oh, remember anything about yourself?" Kyoya asked.

"My father, Tategami-" Nao was cut-off by Kyoya

"What did you say? Tategami?!" Kyoya exclaimed. "Y-yes, why?" Nao asked.

"Tategami, was your father?" Kyoya, said unable to bear the curiosity.

Nao explained about her family, "Actually Kyoya, I'm an orphan. adopted me at the age of 4. He had a son, who was just like you."

"Wait, wait, wait. I am that Kyoya Tategami, your brother in law idiot! You should have realized that before if you remembered so much about me." Kyoya softened his tone, "Nao, you know, I've never showed my soft side to anyone, but... you are special!"

They green haired girl's eyes widened, "Kyoya? You remember me too? I thought you forgot me. I left the village to find you!" With those words Nao flung herself onto Kyoya and hugged him, tears of joy streaming down her face. Kyoya smiled at her sudden show of emotions. "Yes, I still remember you." Kyoya whispered into her ear, which reddened instantly.

**I'm done! Another chapter is left though, bye!**

**Niu~**


End file.
